


Ancient Games

by kinkywonn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Archaeology, Dragons, M/M, Prompt Fic, changki, this is kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: Hyungwon and Shownu are archaeologists on one of the most incredible discoveries in their history. But Shownu digs up an artefact that stands out among the bones; an ornate egg. But later that night, some mysterious thieves show up and it's what they're after.This was a prompt I found: "After an archaeologist digs up a treasure, the original owner shows up to take it back." for a prompt I was given on twitter: "changki smooches."





	Ancient Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shitty4eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/gifts).



> This was finished at 4am and I'm sick, give me _some_ credit lol. 
> 
> Anyway Dan, I hope it's not as disappointing as I know it is!
> 
> enjoy I guess?

Finally, after a week of digging, searching and countless lungfuls of dust, the bones of the dragon were finally beginning to show through. This was a huge discovery, especially since this might be the first full skeleton of a European dragon ever discovered since people began discovering the skeletons of dragons three years ago. So far only the full skeletons of Eastern dragons, Wyverns and Drakes have been discovered. There’s a high chance that there might be skeletons of Sea Serpents down in the depths of the ocean, but it’s almost impossible to do archaeological digs and searches down in the deep ocean trenches.

“Hyungwon! Come over here, I’ve found something!” Shownu, the leader of the excavation and his close friend, called. Hyungwon stood up and dusted the dirt off his knees and made his way over to where Shownu was, around where they assumed the rear legs and tail of the dragon were. Shownu gestured Hyungwon over, his body radiating with excitement. When Hyungwon was standing next to Shownu, he looked down at the ground where Shownu had been digging. There, in the ground, were four full skeletons of baby European dragons, three unhatched eggs, the remains of the hatched eggs and an extremely ornate egg.

“I don’t know what’s more exciting, the babies, the eggs or the ornate egg! I’ll go and grab some storage for them while you finish digging them out,” Hyungwon said, walking off once Shownu nodded. He walked past where the skull was beginning to show, stopping for a moment and admiring the dull white of the dragon’s bones. He then continued on his path towards the storage unit nearby that contained boxes, bags, bubble wrap and other miscellaneous things that they would need on this excavation. He grabbed a few things for the eggs, skeletons and the ornate egg and then headed off to the trailer next door to grab the camera.

Hyungwon put the things down next to Shownu and waited until he had finished clearing the skeletons before taking photos of them all and the surroundings. Once that was all done, the pair spent a good hour carefully removing the bones and eggs from their resting place and into the storage containers, carefully labelling them and sealing them. When they had finished, it was dark and the only light aiding them were from the massive floodlights that had been set up around the site to help the archaeologists see what they were doing at night. Though, none of them liked to stay out late in a foreign place and they were all too exhausted to continue excavating late at night anyway.

“Let’s get these into the trailer and head off for dinner, yeah?” Shownu suggested, standing and stretching. Hyungwon did the same and agreed. The pair bent down to pick up the boxes and carefully carried them and the camera to the trailer they used to store anything they found and data collection. They stored them carefully, Hyungwon placing the camera on the charger and taking the SD card out and into the laptop, extracting the photos he’d taken before wiping the card and putting it back into the camera. The two then left for the dining pavilion and then heading to bed after a shower.

“ _Are you sure it’s in here?_ ” Hyungwon woke to the sounds of a lock being picked and voices outside his trailer. Thieves weren’t exactly uncommon, but for them to be so loud about it was new. He slowly moved out of bed, tiptoeing over to Shownu, who was snoring like a bear, and shaking him until he opened his eyes.

“Wh’s goin’ on?” he slurred, sitting up and looking at Hyungwon.

“Thieves.” Hyungwon whispered, Shownu’s eyes widening. He was much more awake now.

“ _I’m sure it’s in here, I’ve been watching them all day._ ” another voice answered the first one. Shownu got up, reaching for the frying pan that was on the little stove in their shared trailer. Hyungwon had his phone ready to dial the police, hands shaking slightly.

“ _The moment you heard about this excavation, you decided to vanish from our date and appear on the other side of the world.”_ the first voice said, their voice deep and tinged with irritation. Hyungwon could bet that the person had rolled their eyes.

“ _Who was the one who started this stupid game three thousand years ago? I’m getting my dragon egg back,_ ”

“ _It’s technically not a real dragon egg—_ ”

“ _Oh, whatever. It was a gift from the empress all those years ago and I still can’t believe you went and hid it with a bunch of dead dragons._ ”

“ _I needed a place to hide it so that you wouldn’t find it until some humans found it first. I wanted to see how you’d explain that it’s yours, even though it’s at least two thousand years old._ ”

“ _Well, I can at least be glad you haven’t found what I hid in retaliation yet._ ”

“ _There’s still a hundred years’ worth of hide and seek objects to be found, Ki._ ” the first voice chuckled, and the pair went silent. Hyungwon shared a confused look with Shownu before nodding at him to go. Shownu carefully and quietly opened the door, begging for it not to squeak or make any noise as it opened, and they walked out. Shownu stepped gently onto the ground, eyes scanning the area for the thieves. He saw the door to the storage trailer open and a light moving around inside. The duo creeped quietly towards the trailer, Hyungwon prepared to hit the ‘call’ button the moment they had the thieves cornered. They stopped at the door, peeking into the trailer only to find two men that were the same height as each other. They weren’t dressed like most thieves were, in fact, they were dressed in some rather casual wear for thieving.

“Delete the photos on their computer of my egg, we can’t leave evidence that it was here. They’ll get in trouble if it’s not here but there’s evidence that it was.” the man with the purple hair said, opening a box and finding the egg inside. He smiled and picked it up, watching the other man, who had black hair, open up the laptop and begin looking for the photos.

“Alright, that’s done. Now, can we _please_ go back to our date? _Pleeasee_?” the black-haired man whined, his bottom lip pushed out in a pout. The purple haired man looked at him and sighed, a smile gracing his features. He leant forward and kissed the other man on his pouty lips, causing the black-haired man to smile and kiss back.

“Alright, let’s go.” the pair turned and walked towards the door, stopping when they saw Hyungwon and Shownu. Shownu stepped out with his frying pan raised and nodded his head to Hyungwon.

“Put the artefact back where you got it from and step out of the trailer slowly.” Shownu said, glaring at the two men. The duo shared a look, nodded and walked forward, not putting down the ornate egg.

“I have the police on speed dial, put the egg down and come out slowly.” Hyungwon said, his finger hovering over the call button. When the pair continued walking forward, Hyungwon pressed the call button, the dial tone breaking the tense silence. The black-haired man rushed forward and placed his fingers on Shownu’s temple, mumbling a few words before catching the bigger man and gently lowering him to the ground.

“ _... police department, how may I assist you?_ ” a woman’s voice asked from the phone. Hyungwon lifted his phone to his ear, but the black-haired man was quick to place his fingers on Hyungwon’s temples.

“ _Hello? Are you there?_ ” the woman’s voice called, but it was faint as Hyungwon’s vision began turning black. He started falling but the man caught him and laid him down gently.

When the pair woke a few hours later, they had no recollection of the ornate egg or the two mysterious men who had taken it.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

“That was close,” the black-haired man sighed, leaning against a railing.

“Whose fault is it that we were in that situation in the first place?” the purple haired man retaliated, leaning next to the other.

“I know it’s mine, Ki, but we made it out safely.”

“But it was too close, Changkyun. Now, if you’ll tell me where you hid my other things, we can avoid another situation like this...” Ki, better known as Kihyun, leant towards Changkyun.

“Not a chance, Kihyun. You wouldn’t tell me where you hid my things now, would you?” Changkyun smirked, leaning closer to Kihyun.

“... No, I wouldn’t.” Kihyun eventually bumped shoulders with Changkyun, leaning against him as the pair stared at the ocean. The pair have been together for three thousand years, meeting when they had both become newborn gods. Kihyun had become a god of music, having been a famed singer in his human life before. Changkyun had become a god of written words, his writing had had a huge impact on the people in his human life. The two remained in silence, watching the waves lap languidly against the sandy shore. The sky slowly began changing from its dark blue to a pale grey, the sky beginning to light up with oranges and pinks as the sun began is ascent on the horizon. Even though they had seen thousands upon thousands of sunrises, the beauty of it never failed to amaze them.

“I love you,” Changkyun murmured against Kihyun’s ear. Kihyun smiled and let his head rest on Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun wrapped an arm around Kihyun’s waist.

“I love you too,” Kihyun replied. When the sky was more blue than it was orange, the sun beginning to slow its ascent into the daytime sky, Kihyun pulled away from Changkyun. Changkyun turned to face Kihyun, his other arm going around Kihyun’s waist as well. Kihyun circled his arms around Changkyun’s neck and brought their lips together slowly. Changkyun kissed Kihyun back softly, pulling their bodies closer.

In this moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!
> 
> tbh I think I could have done better but hey, it's 4am :P
> 
> find me on twitter: @kinkywonn


End file.
